


The Invitation

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [25]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Wednesday's parents send out a letter to everyone they know.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love is a four letter word [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662270
Kudos: 30





	The Invitation

You are being cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of:

 **Wednesday Addams** and **Aurelia 'Lucy' Gebrselassie**   
On March 21st 2022  
At The Villa Ambrosia in Margarita, Spain.

Please **RSVP** to either The Addams Family or The Gebrselassie Family 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And so this series is over. I may return and put in one or two uncompleted stories at some point but it felt fitting to end a series that begun with a letter with an invitation. Thank you for being a part of this series and watching it grow and take shape from an idea stemming from a Try Guys Video (Asian Food Adventure if anyone is wondering) to a whole universe filled with some of our favourite childhood characters.


End file.
